Buzz Needs New Batteries
by Reeves3
Summary: Yeah, I couldn't come up with a better title. This is what happens when Buzz doesn't get his batteries replaced by Bonnie. Set two months after Toy Story 3. Read and Enjoy and Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Have you ever needed batteries, KNOWING that you have some around the house but never being able to find them when you need them? Well that prompted me to write this little fic. **

**I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Buzz Needs New Batteries**

**By Reeves3**

"Bonnie, it's time to wake up sweetheart," said Mrs Anderson. She gently shook her four year old daughter awake as she slept soundly surrounded by her toys and the toys Andy Davis had passed on to her two months ago. Bonnie stirred and opened her eyes and stretched out. Her mother was already dressed in her receptionist outfit for Sunnyside and they had an hour before they had to leave.

"Morning mommy," said Bonnie, tiredly.

"Come on it's time to have breakfast," said Mrs Anderson. Bonnie sat up and hugged her mother and she returned her hug. Bonnie got out of bed and picked up her Buzz Lightyear toy and followed her mother downstairs and into the kitchen. Bonnie stood Buzz up in front of her at the table while Mrs Anderson filled a bowl of cereal up for her daughter.

Bonnie pushed Buzz's blue button on his suit but no sound came out, so she pushed the green one and still no sounds came out.

"Mom, Buzz is broken," said Bonnie. She picked up Buzz and inspected him and pressed his laser but only a dim light flashed. Mrs Anderson came over and put the bowl of cereal in front of her daughter and she started to eat it while Mrs Anderson examined Buzz.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," said Mrs Anderson.

'_IT'S MY BATTERIES!' _Buzz wanted to shout at her, but he knew he couldn't. When he had been Andy's toy, Andy had made sure that Buzz's batteries were changed along with all the other toys that came with batteries. But Buzz was Bonnie's first toy to have batteries and she didn't realise he needed them.

"Looks like he has broken, I'm sorry Bonnie," said Mrs Anderson. Bonnie stared sadly at her bowl of cereal and Mrs Anderson put Buzz back on the table. When she finished her breakfast Bonnie went upstairs and placed Buzz on her bed and she got changed into the clothes her mother had picked out for her. When it was time to go to Sunnyside, Bonnie picked up Buzz.

"I'm sorry Buzz," she said. Bonnie placed a little kiss on his helmet and put him back on the bed before rushing out the bedroom and downstairs to her mother. All the toys in Bonnie's room heard the front door open and close and once the car had backed off the drive, they woke up.

"What is Bonnie sorry about Buzz?" Woody asked. Buzz stood up and opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. The toys stared at him wondering why he wasn't saying anything but was pointing to his back instead.

"Oh charades I love this game," said Rex excitedly. Buzz refrained from rolling his eyes and continued to point at his back.

"Your back," said Dolly. Buzz nodded his head.

"Bonnie stepped on your back?" suggested Buttercup. Buzz shook his head.

"Oh I know, you need a back massage!" said Jessie, she stretched out her arms and cracked her fingers out in front of her. Buzz shook his head but was reluctant to as he liked Jessie's back massages.

"You have no back," guessed Rex. Buzz frowned at him and the toy tyrannosaurs-rex shrugged his small arms.

"You need to crack your back?" asked Hamm.

"Maybe the back is representing something," said Mr Pricklepants. "Maybe for someone going behind Buzz's back!" the hedgehog said. Buzz closed his eyes to regain his patients.

"Who went behind your back?" asked Slinky. Buzz shook his head and waved his arms out in front of him, and then he continued to point at his back.

"Oh Buzz this is to hard, just tell us what Bonnie meant," said Mr Potato Head. Buzz mouthed 'I can't speak' to them all.

"You need a leak. Buzz, I don't think any of us want to see that," said Hamm.

"Toys can't take leaks Hamm," said Woody, dryly.

"Oh yeah, what about those big plastic baby's that come with potty trainers? Molly had one," said Hamm.

"I forgot about them," said Woody, thoughtfully. Hamm smiled knowingly at him.

"He said he's a Greek," said Trixie. Everyone turned their heads to look at her.

"No he's not," said Jessie. "Unless there's something you ain't told us Buzz!" The toys turned their heads back to Buzz.

"He's feeling weak," said Mrs Potato Head loudly. Buzz smiled at her and nodded his head. She was the closest so far.

"You're feeling weak, Buzz are you alright?" Jessie asked, hurrying towards him and placing a hand on his forehead. Buzz nodded his head and Jessie removed her hand but stared at him with worry in her eyes.

"Then do you have back ache?" asked Peaty. Buzz shook his head and Jessie frowned, wondering what was wrong. She stood by his side and looked at his back to see if anything was stuck there and saw his back compartment where the batteries went. It then clicked in her mind. Buzz's batteries had gone flat.

"BATTERIES!" she shouted, making Buzz jump away from her. He then realised what she had said and nodded frantically and all the other toys went "Ohhhhh!"

"Wow, so you can't speak when your batteries are flat?" asked Slinky. Buzz nodded his head.

"It would seem so," said Woody, rubbing his chin while his other arm was crossed over his chest.

"But we've never seen you not being able to speak before," said Mrs Potato Head.

"That's because Andy always changed Buzz's batteries," explained Jessie.

"Well that's okay Buzz, just wait until Mrs Anderson gets back and she'll put some new ones in," said Woody. Buzz shook his head. It took half an hour before the toys understood the message 'she thinks I'm broken' that Buzz was trying to tell them with his arm movements and his acting out.

"Okay Mrs Anderson thinks Buzz is broken and we all know what happens to broken toys so we need to find some Buy N Large Alkaline disposable batteries for Buzz," ordered Woody.

"We'll start searching upstairs, look at anything that contains the same batteries Buzz has," said Dolly. All the toys climbed down the bed and went separate ways when they reached the landing. Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Dolly, Slinky, Bullseye and Chuckles went into Mr and Mrs Andersons bedroom, Mr and Mrs Potato Head, the little green men, Toronto and Hamm went to search the guest bedroom and Mr Pricklepants, the peas, Rex, Trixie and Buttercup made there way into bathroom.

"Guys, there won't be any batteries in the bathroom. Check the office," said Woody. The hedgehog, peas, two dinosaurs and one horse nodded their heads and changed direction.

Throughout all the toys searching upstairs, they couldn't find a single pair of batteries anywhere.

"There has to be some batteries somewhere," said Peatrice, as she and her sister and brother rolled the pod across the floor towards the stairs.

"We'll have better luck downstairs," said Buttercup. He carried the three aliens on his back while stepping down the stairs with the other toys.

"How are you holding up Buzz?" asked Trixie. Buzz gave the thumbs up sign to her but his other arm was around Jessie's neck as she supported him. His energy levels were nearly fully drained and he was struggling to stay awake.

When all the toys were downstairs, they all went from room to room scavenging for batteries. They did find some, but they were too small to work for Buzz. They searched downstairs for four hours before the toys started to give up.

"This is hopeless," grumbled Mr Potato Head. "Bonnie will be home soon and we still haven't found any!" He mentioned to his wife as he helped her climb down off the kitchen table.

Buzz overheard Mr Potato Head, from where he stood on the settee in the lounge, and he sighed sadly. '_Soon I'll be thrown away,'_ he thought. Jessie, who was still supporting him as they watched the others searched for batteries, sensed his sadness.

"Don't worry Buzz, we'll find ya some batteries," she said, comfortingly. Buzz gave her a weak smile and she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. It perked him up and he gave her a warmer smile but he suddenly dropped to the ground as the rest of his energy drained.

"Woody!" Jessie hollered, grabbing Buzz before he fell to the ground. Woody looked up from taking the cover off the TV remote and rushed over to Jessie and Buzz, his arms flailing behind him. He helped Jessie hold up Buzz and slapped his face a couple of times to try and wake him but nothing could wake the space ranger.

"Buzz, wake up," begged Jessie.

"How about we splash him with water?" suggested Rex, from where he stood at the kitchen sink.

"No, he's really out of it. We have half an hour until Bonnie and her mom get back guys, we need these batteries now!" said Woody.

"Hey, wait a minute. I think I know where some might be!" Slinky said, suddenly.

"Where?" asked all the toys, except Buzz and Slinky.

"In the bathroom," said the springy dog. He walked towards the stairs, with his coils dragging across the floor.

"The bathroom?" asked Woody. Slinky didn't reply but raced up the stairs. Woody and Jessie pushed Buzz onto Bullseye's saddle and all the toys started to make their way towards the stairs. Slinky soon reappeared with an electric toothbrush in his mouth.

"Nice going Slink," cheered Jessie.

"And you said there were no batteries in the bathroom," muttered Mr Potato Head, giving Woody a nudge. Slinky hopped down the stairs and dropped the toothbrush on the floor. Jessie picked it up and pulled the end off, out dropped two Buy N Large batteries.

"Rex, unscrew Buzz's back," said Woody. Rex gave a nervous moan and started to use his claw to unscrew the bolts on Buzz. Once it was open, they stayed far away from the Demo switch and started to change his batteries.

"Whoa Buzz has got some really big batteries," Jessie said, impressively. The toys stared at her. "What?" she asked, defensively. Woody shook his head and continued to switch the batteries over.

When he was finished and Rex had screwed the screws back in, Buzz blinked and sat up while still sitting on Bullseye.

"You found some," said Buzz, relieved. Before anyone could answer him, they all heard the sound of a car pull up on the driveway.

"Bonnie is back guys!"

In a rush the toys hurried up the stairs. Woody carried the toothbrush and while everyone ran into Bonnie's room to get back into their positions, Woody darted into the bathroom and placed the toothbrush back, just as the front door opened. Jessie and Buzz had waited for him while sitting on Bullseye and he jumped onto the horses back, sitting behind Jessie.

Bullseye rushed into the bedroom as Bonnie made her way up the stairs. The four toys froze when Bonnie opened her bedroom door.

"Buzz, mom figured out what was wrong. You need batteries!" the young girl said gleefully. "You're not broken!" She picked up Buzz and hugged him before taking him downstairs so Mrs Anderson could change the batteries.

Back in Bonnie's room, Jessie and Woody sat up from their positions.

"All that searching and now Bonnie's mom is going to change the batteries that we just changed," said Woody.

"At least they now know to change them every once in a while," said Jessie. Woody nodded his head.

"And it saves us from ever searching for batteries again," he muttered, smiling. Jessie rolled her eyes.

* * *

**:) Wasn't sure how to end it, so I left it like that. **

**Reeves3. **


End file.
